5 Hours too early
by akaeve
Summary: Ducky is arrested.


5 Hours too early.

"Show me the way to go home….I'm tired and I wanna go to bed…I had a little drink an hour ago…..and it went right to my head….." Dr Donald Mallard sang, as he twirled round the street-lamp, before tripping on the kerb, "Ooops," as he regained composure.

He didn't see the car approach and silently stop. The man got out and walked over to the good Doctor.

"Granddad…..I gotta take you in." the Police Officer said gently taking Ducky's arm.

"Young man, I am not a Grandfather…well….I have never had anyone call to say they were my grandson…..I do have a nephew….but haven't seen in him years." Ducky replied, pointing a finger at the officer and smiling.

"Little too much, of the jungle juice, I think?" the Officer asked gently.

"Sir, do you know what time it is?" Dr Mallard now asked, standing to attention.

"Sir, it is 19.30…and I would say you are a little more than three sheets to the wind." The man replied.

"Nonsense, it's…"as Ducky tried to look at his watch staggering slightly, "Yes, seven thirty, my you do…..remind me of a certain young man I had the misfortune to do a post mortem last week….you aren't his twin are you?" Ducky now enquired looking at the policeman.

"Sir…I have a sister, but no twin." The man replied "Now if you would like, we'll take you home?"

"And there's a hand, my trusty fiere! And gie's a hand o' thine! And we'll tak a right guid willy waught, For auld lang syne." as Ducky offered the officer his hand, singing.

"I think Sir…..do you have name?" the female police officer now enquired seeing her partner was getting nowhere.

"Name?…..I am…Rob Roy McGregor…chieftain of the puddin' race." Dr Mallard replied blinking and smiling as he staggered back only to be caught by the man.

"Grandad….. where do you live?" the policeman asked again.

"Call me Granddad one more, young man I will cut you from ear to ear and from your belly button," now pointing a finger at the policeman's chest, "to your throat. I will weigh your liver and probably have it sautéed in a little red wine." Ducky laughed.

"Done it now Pops, threatening a police officer." as the man took Dr Mallards arm, "You'll have to accompany us to the station."

"Station, what station?….Waverley, are there trains running this morning? I am only going to Morningside so I could get a taxi-cab."

"Morningside, Sir? Are you from Andrews Air-force base?" the woman officer asked.

"No, Morningside Edinburgh, but I have flown into Andrews a few times with my friend Jethro…..you do know Jethro don't you? I mean everyone knows Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS." As he watched the woman write something on her pad, and then move to the car, Ducky started to hum Scotland the Brave.

A few minutes later, the woman approached, "I got a name…Dr Donald Mallard, ME to NCIS, I also got an address."

"Come on then Grandad….let's get you home." the officer said taking Ducky's arm.

"Young man I am not a GRANDFATHER," Duks shouted as he kicked the officer on the shin.

"Done it now….a night in the cells might just bring you to your senses." The officer replied now taking Dr Mallard to the waiting car.

-oOo-

"Yep," as Gibbs listened to his cell, "I can't, as I have had a drink, I'll get someone to come with me." as he shut the phone and drained his jam jar. He opened up the again and dialled, "Jimmy got a favour…shouldn't take too long…you aren't drinking at the moment or going out shortly, as I'll call the Director, but I don't think he'll be too happy if I tell him the story…Ok, it's Duks….yes Dr Mallard…and….he's in the cells, we got to bail him out…..I'll tell you on the way…ok I'll be here."

-oOo-

The pair arrived at the Police Station in Georgetown. Gibbs showed his ID to the desk Officer who smiled, "Bit of a handful was your Doctor. We managed to get him into a cell, for such a slim stature he can hold his own."

"That would be years of dragging dead bodies about." Gibbs replied, "Can I see him, and could we take him home?"

"Your Doctor may, have to appear in court, but, Agent Gibbs, if this is a one off and you can say this is very out of character, I'll see what my senior officer says." as he picked up the phone and dialled.

"My superior officer says he will hand Dr Mallard over to you on the understanding that you will keep him under control." The Officer continued.

Gibbs nodded and indicated Jimmy to stay, "But Agent Gibbs…he is my…" Jimmy started to say.

"No Jim…I'll see him first." as Gibbs followed a junior officer to the cells.

-oOo-

Gibbs looked through the bars of the cell. Dr Mallard was lying on the hard bed, curled up in a foetal position, probably trying to keep warm, or so Gibbs thought, as the officer unlocked the cell door.

"Ducky…..Ducky," Gibbs whispered as he approached Dr Mallard, "Duks." He leant forward to touch the man. "Ducky, you ok?" as he saw the older man begin to stir.

"Jethro? Where am I?" as he looked at Gibbs, "I was having a drink with my old friend Angus Og, and well I think the whisky got the better of us, or old times. I know I was going home to see the bells in with my neighbours, but…" Dr Mallard didn't finish, "Jethro….my head hurts." as he looked at Gibbs like a lost child, "And what time is it?"

"Not late enough for Jim and I to get you home. I will see the New Year in with you." Jethro gently said as he helped Ducky to his feet, Dr Mallard staggered slightly but then stood to attention. "OK Gunny, let's get me home, as I so often say to my clients." as he smiled.

Gibbs held Ducky's arm and led him out the cell and up the stairs to the waiting Mr Palmer.

"Ahh, Mr Palmer, I assure you this is quite out of character for me and I assure you, you will not see me like this again."

"Dr Mallard, my lips are sealed," as Jimmy looked at Gibbs and zipped his lips. Gibbs shook his head slightly, as they helped the now sobering figure out and into the parking-lot.

-oOo-

The two men sat in the lounge of Dr Mallards, the television was on in the back ground and they watched the crowd in Times Square, Ducky had sobered up enough to have a shower and something to eat. The two sat sipping the whisky.

"Thank you Jethro." Ducky said.

"For what, Duks?" Gibbs replied sipping the amber liquid and smiling.

"For rescuing me and letting me enjoy the New Year in my own home." Ducky replied.

"No worries Duks, but you got a New year Resolution?" as they heard the bells ring out in Times Square, they stood and raised their glasses.

"To absent friends Jethro," as Dr Mallard knocked back the drink.

"Sláinte, Ducky," as Gibbs did the same, "You never did say any resolutions?"

"Maybe after we finish the bottle Jethro…..another?" as he offered the bottle to Gibbs.

"Thank you Dr Mallard." Jethro replied accepting.

The End.


End file.
